


Too Early

by kuiperdraws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiperdraws/pseuds/kuiperdraws
Summary: Shiro and Lance like to mess around in the mornings.





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> I barely ever write smut; All my smut is SO OLD so I fixed this one the Heck up

Lance woke up to Shiro pressing kisses over his shoulders, working up to his neck and trying to reach for his mouth. His stubble scratched his skin, and he was not going to deal with red bumps from irritation the rest of the day.

“You have stubble, it’s too scratchy for making out. Go shave your face and then we’ll talk.” Lance grumbled, pushing Shiro’s heavy body away from him and turning over to his other side.

He pulled the pale blue comforter up over his shoulder and curled up, comfortable enough to sleep again. The room was painted white, decorated with various plants and picture frames. The blackout curtains were pulled tight in preparation for a lazy morning in bed. Lance was naked under the tousled sheets, toes pressed under Shiro’s legs to keep warm as he slid his arm around Lance’s waist, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. 

“Mm, then no making out. Let’s just mess around. It’s early, I’m hard, and I’ll do all the work. First weekend off in weeks, c’mon baby. Let me enjoy my day in bed with you.” Shiro whined playfully, snaking both arms around him and holding him to his chest, his prosthetic cold against Lance’s body.

“Please go shave and then I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. I don’t like beard burn, especially not on my ass. I know you’re gonna eat me out.” He begged, turning back to face him a bit. “I’ll do anything you want me to, daddy. As long as you shave first.” He whined, playing the card he knew would get Shiro to do whatever he asked.

Shiro seemed to think about it for a moment, still pressing warm kisses to his shoulders. “Anything I want?” He asked, smoothing his hand down Lance’s soft, flat stomach. “Can I...take pictures? You know I won’t share them anywhere, I just like looking at them.”

Lance paused, hand lightly kneading into the mattress. “It depends. Can I check the pictures before you save them?” He asked, pushing his hips back into Shiro’s.

“You’re not gonna like them, you never like pictures of yourself. Trust me baby, I’m not going to take any bad pictures of you. I’ll delete any of the ones you don’t look good in, I swear. Plus, no one else will see them except you and I, so why does it matter?” His firm, calloused hand gripped Lance’s thin, muscular thigh, fingers dipping the flesh.

Lance sighed, but relented. “Go shave and I’ll charge your phone up.” He said, pawing under the pillows for a phone. Shiro started to roll out of bed, quickly heading for the connected bathroom. In the dark, Lance could pick out his bronze skin and blue briefs hugging tight to his ass. The bathroom light flicked on, yellow light buzzing as it washed over the room and briefly blinding Lance. The door clicked shut and he was left in darkness again, blinking to recover his eyesight and clicking on Shiro’s phone, checking the battery percentage. He figured seventy-eight percent would be plenty and shoved it back under the pillow, settling back to get a bit more sleep before Shiro finished. 

It felt like seconds later when the door opened, light flicking off. Shiro slid back into bed, cuddling up to a half asleep teen. “All shaved.” He whispered, kissing his cheek. The smell of aftershave filled Lance’s nose. 

“Mm, five more minutes, daddy. I’m tired.” Lance mumbled, allowing himself to be moved around like a doll. Shiro turned him over onto his back and climbed over top of him, caging him in.

“C’mon baby, you promised.” He grinned, kissing down his jaw, fingers lightly tracing down his chest.

“I did no such thing.” Lance pouted, trying to turn back over. Shiro firmly pressed a heavy hand on his chest to keep him from moving. He pushed a knee between Lance’s thighs. 

“Bed time is over.” Shiro growled as he nibbled on his earlobe, fingers twisting a nipple roughly, his knee coming up to nudge against Lance’s cock.

He gasped, a whine escaping his throat as his back arched up into Shiro’s fingers. “Ow, ow, ow! Shiro, that hurts!” He cried, reaching to push his hand away.

“Ah, that’s what naughty boys deserve. You can’t just say no to me like that without any consequences. Now close your eyes and let me take care of you.”

Lance whined, high in his throat. He obeyed though, closing his eyes and relaxing back into the bed. Shiro massaged the abused nipple with his thumb, sucking marks into the skin just under the other's jaw. He moved down, sucking one onto his sternum. Lance’s breathing slowed, evening out even with all of the manhandling. 

“Don’t fall asleep, baby. If you fall asleep, I’ll spank you.”

Lance huffed. “That’s not fair, I’m trying to stay awake! You’re the one that told me to close my eyes.” He wriggled away from Shiro’s lips, reaching to rest his arms around his neck, hands smoothing down his back.

“Maybe I should just skip to something that’ll keep you awake.” 

Shiro moved down, shrinking to the end of the bed and pushing Lance’s legs far apart for himself. The next Lance knew, a warm, wet tongue swept over his hole and he yelped, knees closing. Shiro held up his prosthetic to keep them open and chuckled, licking in full force. Lance loved getting eaten out by Shiro; he always got so messy with it, leaving him spit-slick and sticky. Shiro’s tongue dipped into his hole and he whined, letting Shiro grab him by his hips and pull him down more as he licked firm strokes over his pucker, working him open with his tongue and helping him relax.

A finger dipped into him and pressed at his prostate while Shiro sucked hickeys into Lance’s thighs, making him keen.

“Daddy, you’re not gonna fuck me, are you?”

“You know I am, baby.”

Lance shivered, putting a hand over his eyes. It was embarrassing to have Shiro staring at him head on during it, but they did it anyways. Shiro worked him open to a second finger, and a third. It seemed like only seconds had passed before Shiro was digging through a drawer to grab a condom and lube was being smeared over his hole. Lance looped his arms back onto Shiro’s neck and smiled at him, waiting for Shiro to line up. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked, ducking down to peck him on the lips.

“Of course.” Lance grinned, running his fingers over the undercut.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

“I do every time. I’m fine, I promise.”

Shiro kissed him deeply, pushing in at the same time as he swept his tongue over Lance’s. Every time, it knocked the breath out of him, but he had to remember not to tighten up. Shiro always started slow, and Lance loved that about him. He would unravel and stutter as he continued, reaching down with his human hand to stroke at Lance’s cock. Lance pulled at Shiro’s hair, whimpering in time with his thrusts. 

“God, daddy, so good!” He whined, scratching his nails across Shiro’s back.

“Hey, tiger, careful with those claws.” Shiro grumbled, halting his hand as his hips quicked. “Don’t want daddy to walk out hurt, do we?”

Lance laid his hand flat, fighting the urge to dig in his nails again. “I wanna come.”

“Do it then, I’m not stopping you.”

Lance whined, high in his throat, reaching down to push away Shiro’s hand, taking it himself and rubbing the head with his thumb. It was only a minute or so more before Lance was coming, grabbing Shiro’s hair painfully, making him hiss.

“Hey, hey, relax baby.” Shiro laughed through clenched teeth, and a pained expression.

Lance relaxed, keeping his eyes closed and breathing heavily as he laid there. Thankfully, Shiro finished just as he started to feel sore, draping himself over Lance. 

“Heavy…” He groaned, pushing at the other’s shoulder. 

Shiro rolled off, the condom coming with him this time, they both noted, and relaxed back into the bed. A decent few moments passed in silence, them both catching their breaths from orgasm.

“You forgot to take pictures.”

“Looks like I’ll have to do it next time, huh?”

“I’m gross now, you’re gonna have to shower with me.”

“Mm, in a minute.”

Lance grinned and reached over, spanking Shiro’s ass cheek. “Hey, no falling asleep!” He laughed, and Shiro pulled him close.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my art + other postings @ kuiperdraws.tumblr.com <3


End file.
